


You Again

by Mydeepestthoughts



Series: Give It The Old College Try [2]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydeepestthoughts/pseuds/Mydeepestthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 to A New Year, A New Start, A New Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Again

Minutes later he hears a soft voice greet him.“Hey Chris” he looks up.

“Hey” he replies with an inviting smile “Lauren right?”

“Yhea. Can I sit?” she asks smiling at him sweetly. The café was empty except for the five tables in the center of the room filled with students typing or searching the web.

“Of course” Chris closes his laptop and puts it away as Lauren takes a seat. Lauren is small with light brown hair that looks like silk; she has big, brown eyes and a slim physique.

“About what happened in class” she pauses “I’m sorry about them. Darren thought you were Joey and Joe just loves to encourage him I just I don’t know what they were thinking. Then Darren made you move next to the suspicious guy-”Chris Cuts her off

“You think he’s sketchy too?”

“Most definitely! I swear every time I see him I know, it’s mean, but I feel like he might pull out a gun a shoot everyone.” They laugh and talked until Chris has to leave to his next class.

“Well I have to go, but I’m glad you came over.”

“Of course, you seem like a great guy. You’re charming, funny, and innocent, which is something ‘the group’ doesn't have. It’s refreshing.” She says with a friendly smile and a twinkle in her eye.

“Well thank you.” Chris was really flattered by her remark.

“I really just can’t stop thinking of how I just want to wrap you in a blanket and hold you in my arms like baby”

“Weird but okay” he says while letting a small laugh out

“We should do this again” she goes in for a hug and lets a small piece of paper slide into his massager bag. He leaves for his next class and gets there in time. The class is less full maybe 15 to 20 students. I photograph of a llama catches his eye. It said “Don’t make me get mad”. “Sassy llama” Chris mutters under his breath laughing to himself. Seconds later, Darren walks in the door with an apple in his mouth. As soon as Chris sees him he blushes. All he can picture are Darren’s hands moving down towards his jeans. He lifts his one arm “Up high!” a guy that looks familiar gives him a high five, and then Joe Walker enters the room, as well.

“Colfer” he shouts, causing Darren to turn to where Joe is looking. He barely met this guy and he was acting like they've known each other since birth. That’s something the people in Clovis would never do.

“Hey man” Joe greets Chris mildly smiling. Chris was happy someone actually wanted to talk to him, but he could feel Darren staring at him and for some reason it made him uncomfortable and nervous. Joe and Chris shake hand. Joe then takes a seat next to him trying to make small talk with him.

“Singing too. What else are you taking?” Joe cheerfully pronounces

“I-” Chris starts,

“Wait. Are you stalking?” Joe says in a very serious tone opening his eyes like a deer in head light

“What!? No I just-”

“I’m just playing man” Joe interrupts and laughs while giving him another one of those playful taps.

“Oh, ha. I’m taking Theater, Singing, Creative writing, Bus-” Chris continues, but someone cuts him of again. It’s Darren.

“Can I talk to him?” Chris stands to move again. Darren laughs

“No. I want to talk to you.”

“Me?” Chris is shocked

“Yhea you”

“Cheeeemistryyyyyyyyy” Joe annoyingly rings out, but then walks away, leaving Chris and Darren alone.

“About what happened,” Darren starts,

“I wasn't going to really show any…” he waves a hand over his area“you know.” Chris wants to laugh because that’s what he does when things get awkward, but doesn't.

“Oh I… I didn't even notice” Chris replies, and acts as if he didn't see anything

“Yhea, that’s why you were covering your eyes right?” He laughs again.

~How didn't I remember that Damn how stupid of me~ Chris quietly thinks. Joe comes back to where Chris and Darren were talking.

“Not to intrude on this LOVE fest, but your audience awaits you” Darren stands up and starts to walk to where he first came from. Chris can see the girls all making a come here motion.

“I’m Darren by the way” he says with a shoulder look and then continues walking towards his group of friends.

“You can join us if you want to?” Joe mentions

“I’m fine. Thanks though.” Joe walks away. It’s not that Chris didn't want to go sit with them. He did, but something in him didn't let him.

“Darren stop!” some girl flirtatiously squeals. Chris looks over. Not even a minute had passed and he was already touching some girl. He sees Darren caressing the side of her face. Chris wanted to look away but he couldn't. It was so… so gross. He could feel himself getting a bit bitter.

~Wait why do I even care? His not my friend I don’t even know the guy~ 

Chris brushes off the bitterness and looks around the room. He was sitting in an empty row. An older looking man walks in the room.“Okay everyone come stand in a line in the front of the room please.” He demands while putting his bag down. The instructor pushes the piano out of the way.

“Okay you” he points at Chris “and you” he points at Darren. “center room”

~Are you kidding me~

Chris panics a bit. Darren walks like nothing, Chris arrives seconds later. The professor keeps pairing people up. Darren and Chris stand there in silence. Darren rushes for something in his pocket. He pulls it put and blows it on Chris. Chris flinches.

“Confetti?” Chris questions

“You seem nervous man.”

“So you turn confetti on me. Where’d you even get that from?” The professor turns

“You’re picking that up”

“Yes, sir” Darren moves down towards the polished wooden floor and starts picking it up, Chris follows.

“You don’t have to help.” Darren looks to Chris

“It’s fine” Chris stares in his eyes. The light was hitting them perfectly. He can’t look away. Chris feels as if his soul is being taken and body is becoming numb.

“Thanks man” Darren says looking to where the confetti was. Chris snaps out of his journey through space.

“Oh and to answer your question I just keep some in my pocket for socially awkward people like you.” Chris was stunned by Darren’s words. 

~He doesn't know me. He didn't even talk to me for two whole minutes and he’s calling me socially awkward. ~  
Darren looked his way because Chris didn't reply. Chris seemed put off by the comment.

“No man, not like in a bad way” Darren stops and reaches for his shoulder. Chris’ body tenses up. He stops and meets his eyes again.

“Just like to um to… like an icebreaker you know… sorry sometime I don’t” Darren moves his hand off his shoulder.

“It’s fine let’s just hurry before he turns around” Chris wasn't mad or anything he was just uneasy by the comment Darren made. Socially awkward him. Yhea he wasn't outgoing or a social butterfly, but socially awkward no he couldn't be. They both start picking up the pieces fast when their faced head to head looking down. Darren reaches for a piece that was on Chris’s side at the same time Chris does. He accidently grabs at Darren’s hand. They both look up.

“Sorry I-” Chris moves his hand away quickly. Darren opens his mouth like he was going to say something, but doesn’t.

“All cleaned up thanks fellas” the instructor says.


End file.
